A consumer may request, via an online service, secured information that is available from a data provider service separate from the online service. The online service may verify the consumer's identity via an authentication process. In addition, the data service provider may provide the requested secure information. The online service may include a feature for displaying the requested secure information, and additional features for displaying other information available from the online service for the authenticated consumer.
To display the requested secure information, the online service may need to store a copy of the requested secure information. However, the online service may not be able to securely store the information. For example, computing systems for the online service may improve security by not accessing the requested secure information, thus reducing a number of computing systems that access the secure information. In addition, local laws or regulations may prohibit the online service from accessing the secure information.
Alternatively, to display the requested secure information, the online service may direct the consumer to the separate data provider service. A conventional technique for handling the consumer's request includes passing the request to the data provider service, and the requested secure information may be displayed by the data provider service. However, the data provider service may need to re-verify the consumer's identity via an additional authentication process, which may frustrate or confuse the consumer. In addition, the data provider service may not have access to the additional features of the online service, disrupting the consumer's experience and providing an incomplete response to the consumer's request. Because of this, conventional techniques for directing the consumer to the data provider service may be inadequate for handling the consumer's request for secured information via the online service.